


With you all over again

by Larry289



Category: Autoboyography - Christina Lauren
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: What happens to Tanner and Sebastian's relationship after Sebastian visits Tanner in U.C.L.A





	1. With you again

Tanner 

I looked at Sebastian who was lying on the grass next to me.   
Sebastian smiled at me and I smiled at him back. 

Sebastian held my hand and I laced our fingers together. I smiled. 

" I can't believe you're here !" I said turning to Sebastian. 

" I can't believe I'm here either " Sebastian said smiling at me. 

" I've missed you!" I said smiling. Sebastian smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in closer to him too. 

Soon our lips touched and we kissed. 

I pulled away a few seconds later. " People will see!" I said frowning. " I don't care " Sebastian said smiling at me " I'm ready to be with you " 

I smiled and kissed him again. 

I really couldn't believe he was here. 

" I've missed you " I said leaning my forehead onto his. " I've missed you too " Sebastian said smiling. Sebastian smiled and laced our fingers together. 

" We should probably get up!" I said smiling. 

" We probably should " Sebastian said chuckling. 

I got up and helped him up. 

" I seriously cannot believe you're here !" I said smiling. 

" Well I'm here so believe it !" Sebastian said lacing our fingers together.

" Want to see my room?" I asked smiling. 

" Sure !" Sebastian said smiling. 

We walked to my dorm hand in hand. I then let us in. 

" Nice !" Sebastian said smiling. 

" Thanks !" I said chuckling. 

I took Sebastian to my room and sat on my bed with him.

" Oh I've got something for you!" Sebastian said smiling at me and handing me an envelope with an object in it. 

" What is it ?" I asked taking the object. 

" Well look at it !" Sebastian said chuckling. I smiled and opened the envelope. 

It was a book.

On the cover there was a mountain and the words Autoboyography on it. 

I opened a page and read it and realized it was my book.

" My book !" I said smiling. 

" Your Book " Sebastian said smiling at me. 

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Sebastian. 

Sebastian was shocked for a minute but then he put his arms around my waist. 

I could feel Sebastian smile against my hair. 

" People want to publish it " Sebastian said smiling. " Publish it ?!?" I asked shocked. 

" Yes publish it " Sebastian said taking my hands in his. 

" Really?" I asked. 

" Really " Sebastian said smiling. 

I smiled and kissed him again. 

I couldn't believe he was here. Sebastian was here. I was happy. With him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian brother I smiled at Tanner as he held my hand.

I was crazy about him. So when I drove to L.A I had planned the best date ever with the help of Autumn. 

We had planned a picnic in the forest.   
I had built a tree tent with Autumn. And maybe we would stay over night but yeah that was the date I had planned. 

"Do you have time tonight?" I asked Tanner smiling. " Yeah I mean I guess!" Tanner said drawing circles on my hand. "I'm taking you out on a date " I said smiling. "Oh where are we going?" Tanner asked smiling. " You'll see " I said smiling at Tanner. 

I took Tanner by the hand and dragged him out of U.C.L.A to my car. 

"Your pickup truck!" Tanner said smiling. 

I nodded and went into the car with him. 

We drove for a while until we got to the L.A forest 

"You're not planning to kidnap me are you?!?" Tanner said teasing. 

"No" I said lacing our fingers together. 

I walked into the forest with Tanner and smiled him. 

His reaction when he saw the tree tent was priceless. 

He turned to me and smiled. 

"Sebastian!" Tanner said smiling at me. 

" I love you " Tanner said smiling at me. 

"I love you too " I said smiling. 

We went up to the Tree tent and ate and talked about how I told myself parents I was in love with Tanner. And then he told me about him going to pre med.   
Then we talked about our families. 

Everything was perfect. 

Completely perfect.


End file.
